comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Ketch (Earth-4126)
"This power. Everyone who wielded it before me considered it a curse. It overtook them. Made them lose control. Not me. I see this as a privilege. They didn't deserve to have it. I've mastered it, the power is all mine. And no one else's." -'Danny Ketch' History Childhood Danny was the second of the Ketch children, but he was close to his sister, Barbara. When he was six, his father was drafted into the army. Danny spent every night praying to God that his father would make it back safe. When they discovered that their father had been killed, Danny turned his back to God, turning to the the Devil. New Religion Danny began praying to the Devil, and things began going his way. People he didn't like would get hurt, bad things would happen to anyone who got on his nerves. He formed some sort of friendship with the Devil. However, when Danny got mad at his mom for yelling at him because he didn't wash the dishes, the Devil went to far and killed Danny's mother with her own kitchen knife. Barbara heard Danny praying to the Devil and reported him to the police. Jail Danny was taken to jail at the age of seventeen and was given the name "Devil Boy". He continued praying to his only friend, and he kept killing the prisoners who attempted to fight with Danny. Eventually, one of the guards became suspicious and when he attempted to interrogate Danny, he was forced to choke himself to death. Danny was starting to get frightened, and he ceased praying. So the Devil ceased assisting him. This resulted in some other prisoners attacking Danny. He gave the Devil one last prayer, and he froze time and visited Danny, agreeing to help him out of this predicament, but no more help. Danny agreed, but didn't quite agree to what he got. He was transformed into a flaming skeleton and he got out of the fight and escaped jail. On the Run After two weeks of solitude, Danny had mastered the demon within him, but he hated the Devil for doing it to him. He eventually re-entered society with the alias of Johnny Blaze. He purchased a motorcycle and an appropriate outfit to match it. He began traveling across America in order to escape his ties, but the Devil was stalking him. Occasionally, the Ghost Rider would take over and kill bad people, sending them to Hell in order for the Devil to judge them. Eventually, Danny overcame the transformations and broke into Hell. He battled the Devil, who revealed his true name is Mephisto, and Lucifer passed on the mantle to him. Danny managed to escape Hell, leaving the demon behind, which gave him complete control over the Ghost Rider. Redemption Danny created a little home for himself in a desert somewhere in Texas, surrounding it with a Spirit Circle, preventing anyone else from entering. He began praying to God again, asking for forgiveness for all his sins. He also began using the Ghost Rider to help people, rather than murder the bad guys. When Mephisto finally located him, he ordered the Ghost Rider to find his son, Blackheart, and he was forced to oblige. They chased each other across the country, gaining the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who attempted to intervene by sending in Captain America, Giant Man, and Wasp. Ghost Rider vs Blackheart vs the Avengers Blackheart tried to kill the Avengers, but Danny attempted to defend him. Little did he know, that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted both of them in custody, so Captain America attempted to take Rider out as well. Soon a three-way battle was going on between the demons and the Avengers. Their communications were destroyed by Blackheart, so no back-up could arrive. After Blackheart knocked out the Avengers, he managed to rip off Danny's head and absorb the Ghost Rider into him. Revival In Hell, Mephisto told Danny that he won't be dead for long, even though he was finally glad it was over. Mephisto revived him with the power to be stronger than the Ghost Rider, but barely strong enough to take on Blackheart. Eventually he found him and the two battled even further. After several long hours of combat. Danny prayed to Mephisto, something he had not done in a long time, and the two of them cast a spell that separated Blackheart and the Ghost Rider, and sent him back to Hell. Danny and the Rider were re-bonded and he rode off again, still trying to get away. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Earth-4126 Category:Thunderbolts (Earth-4126) Category:Touch of Death Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Killed by Blackheart Category:Alternate Form Category:Penance Stare Category:Versions of Ghost Rider